Come Back Please
Come ''Ba''ck ''Pl''ease Episode Seven, Season Six, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Shade episode! Come Back Please I stared at my sister. “Say that again,” I said softly, my voice taunt and tense. It couldn’t be possible. He wouldn’t do that. “Say it again.” Storm looked at me with a sad look, her face full of anguish and grief. “Brownhare betrayed us to the Underground.” I broke down. I couldn’t help it, I didn’t know what to do, I started believing in Brownhare again, but now…Storm tells me he betrayed us. Sobs wrecked my body and I fell against Storm, feeling her hold me up. She was always stronger than I was. “I…” I stuttered, “What do I do?” Storm bit her lip, “We’re all not sure what to do with him, but he won’t explain himself. Gorse wants the others for a new plan and possibly going to do some action tonight. You’re to stay with Brownhare.” “By myself?” I gasped, “What can I do against him and the Underground?” Storm doesn’t look worried, “From what I can see, his promise to the Underground revolved around you. You’re his weakness, at least I think so. You should be fine.” “Should,” I muttered, “Thanks, sister.” She smiled without mirth, “Don’t thank me.” I limped back to my nest, my wound still throbbing in pain. Brownhare is crouched in his section, with a glowering Ryewillow standing over him. What do I do? They leave all too soon, and Tessa whispered to me, “He should be harmless, but scream if you need us. We’ll cover for you.” I didn’t know how they’d hear me if they were launching an attack on the Underground, but I figure it might be a bribe to Brownhare so he would think that they’re just around the corner. So I nodded and thanked her. When they left, we stared at each other. Or at least I stared at him, and he stared at the ground. “I’m sorry,” he finally said, “I didn’t want to hurt you.” I didn’t reply, I couldn’t; my throat started to hurt from a building sob, and I fought to keep tears out of my eyes. “I realize what I’ve done, but it was for you,” he admitted, “All for you. Though you probably hate me, despise me, and I’ll never be able to truly tell you how I feel.” I still couldn’t tell him what I want to say. Nothing comes out but a choked sigh. Brownhare grimaced but he didn’t lift his gaze. “They all hate me,” he whispered, “You have every right to hate me too.” He fell silent again after that, but I still couldn’t find my voice. Finally, the silence is too much for me, and I blurted out, “How could you?” He flinched. When he didn’t reply, I continued, “I believed in you, I thought you’d become better. But you didn’t. All you thought of doing was to betray Gorse and the others for the Underground! Is it because I prefer Gorse over you? Are you jealous? Well now I’ll never choose you over him!” I spat. Brownhare’s head snapped up, and his dull yellow eyes met mine. Instead of the broken form I saw before, Brownhare’s eyes were full of fire. “I didn’t do it because of him,” he snarled, “I don’t like him, yes, but I’m not that cruel!” I straightened, “Then why?” He lowered his gaze again. He still didn’t reply. I bit my lip, I wasn’t sure what to do. I couldn’t really move because of my wound, but I didn’t want to be here with him. “Here,” he finally said, “Let me see your wound. It seems to be bothering you now that you’re awake.” I shied away, “No, stay away,” I breathed out, “Someone else can treat my wounds.” Brownhare stared at me levelly, “Storm gave me the job in making sure you stayed alive. If you continue to refuse my help, that wound will get infected and you could die from it.” I hesitated. Surely Storm wouldn’t give him such a task if she didn’t think he would do it. “Fine,” I hissed, “But that’s the only thing you’ll do.” “I need herbs,” he grimaced, “I can’t treat it like this.” He gestured around him and how he had no herbs. I spotted something next to his “nest”. “There,” I pointed at it, satisfied, “Tessa probably had Gorse’s medicine cats retrieve some herbs for you.” He sorted through them, and then nodded, “Alright. Stay still,” he ordered as he drew near, “I need to see the wound.” Fear shot through me, but I lay down and let him examine the wound. He grabbed the moss and began to clean the wound. It felt cool and wet, and I relaxed at the feeling. He worked, deftly avoiding contact with me. I winced when he applied dock. His tongue rasped over my wound, and I stiffened. He covered the wound with cobweb, and when his paw touched my stomach, I flinched. He didn’t react at first, but when he hopped back, I noticed the way he hurried away, the way he seemed to hold himself away. What was his reason for betraying the Eagles? He settled back in his nest, his eyes dim now. A question burned in my mind, but he seemed so far away now. “Can you really not feel love?” The question found its way out. Brownhare didn’t look at me, “Yes.” My heart felt like it was sliced open. “Oh,” was all I could reply. I turned away, unable to face him anymore. “But I can still have feelings. I’m not heartless,” Brownhare mewed suddenly, his voice soft but strong. I blinked. Though I didn’t turn around, I found myself pondering his words, “What do you mean?” “I mean,” he paused, “I can still care.” Of course he had feelings. I had been stupid to pretend he didn’t just because he didn’t have the things he needed to feel love. “It doesn’t mean you have the right to hurt others,” I mewed sharply, “You let me go on believing you loved me when you didn’t!” Brownhare stayed quiet after that, but I continued, “I truly believed there was something between us. You whispered to me, ‘I love you’. Did you not mean it?” He remained silent, and then I heard him. “I know love is the way you guys show affection for another cat. It’s what you tell them when you know you care for them greatly. So I told you I loved you.” For a moment, I was lost in the moment when he and I stood together after that victory. “I think I love you.” “I think I love you too.” I closed my eyes, trying to control my breathing. When I turned around, I was staring into his luminous eyes. His eyes watched me, and I felt as though there was more to his sentence than he had said. “You wanted to tell me that you cared for me greatly…” He nodded. My heart skipped a beat, but I remembered Ryewillow’s face, the look of anguish that blanketed her and Snowbreeze. “I want you to forgive me,” he admitted, “You’re the only one I want forgiveness from. I would tell you why I did it, but…I can’t. Not yet.” I desperately wanted to open my mouth and tell him that I forgave him. But I couldn’t. “I can’t,” I choked out. Memories of our fight at the place we met Gorse haunted me. “I told me you loved me so many times,” I whispered, “But were they all false?” He seemed to deflate, “No.” I watched him through sad eyes, and then murmured, “I want to believe everything you said, but…how can I do that now?” To his credit, he didn’t flinch this time. Instead, he held my gaze, “I mean everything I say,” he confessed, “I need you.” This hit too close to home. I closed my eyes again, steeling myself against his words. I reminded myself who he was working with and how easily he had manipulated everyone. “No you don’t.” He furrowed his brow, “I never told you that being a medicine cat wasn’t the reason why I left you.” “But I know why you did it.” I muttered. He smiled without much emotion, “Would it have been better if I told you it was just because of my desire for being a medicine cat?” I shook my head, “No, because you wouldn’t ever tell me the truth. Just like now.” Brownhare breathed out slowly, “Another she-cat loved me once,” he supplied, “Her name was Amberfrost.” I opened my eyes and stared at him, “What?” “In FireClan,” he mewed softly, “I had a best friend. Her name was Amberpaw at that time, and together, we tried to start a revolution. At the end of it all, she told me she loved me.” “What did you tell her?” I asked hesitantly. He gave me another wry smile, “I told her I didn’t feel that way, and that she was just my best friend. I told her I wanted to leave FireClan and its horrors. So that’s what I did. I left on a journey.” “A journey…” “That’s my unfinished business,” Brownhare nodded, “I need to go back…I need to help her if she needs it. Then when I’m there, perhaps I can consider a life here.” “It’s too late for that now,” I immediately said. Brownhare glanced at me. “Why do you say that?” “Don’t act as if you didn’t do it now,” I mewed tensely, the tension between us strengthening again. He fell silent again. “You’re saying that you can’t even forgive me later on?” Brownhare finally asked, “Never?” I didn’t know how to reply. “I don’t know,” I finally said, “Some things cannot be forgiven.” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold